Don't Pick Up
by Mrs.Izzy Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Sam and Dean arrive in a small town of Binghamton, NY to investigate a strange string of deaths that have been occurring. While there Dean starts to fall for one of the witnesses. Will he let down his walls? Will they be able to protect her? R
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_**

Don't Pick Up

Chapter 1

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked as she stood at the table where Sam and Dean were currently sitting.

"Two coffees black please." Dean said before she wrote it down and walked away.

"So tell me about this case again. What make's you so sure this is our type of gig?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well I'm not entirely sure if it is. There have been 3 deaths so far. Two girls and a guy in the past 2 weeks. They have been all 4 days apart. They first victim's name was Adrianna Stephens. Apparently her parent's came home and found her floating in there pool dead. The second victim Mark Coven fell out the window of his bedroom from the third floor dying instantly. And the third victim Stacy Matthews fell off a bridge and got hit by a bus" Sam explained before being cut off by Dean.

"Again doesn't sound like our type of gig." Dean said as Sam got an annoyed look on his face.

"Well if you would let me finish. There was a witness at the last death. Her name is Destiny Rosenberg according to the police report she says that Stacy called her freaking out saying someone was after her. She goes on to say that Stacy was apparently on the bridge by her house and by the time she got there she saw her fall backwards off the railing before getting hit by the bus. Also she says was acting weird a couple days before her death. Saying she was seeing and hearing thing's that weren't really there and seemed really scared." Sam said as he looked up with a smile saying thank you as the waitress brought them there coffee.

"Ok so maybe we should check this out. We should probably start with interviewing that chick who saw her friend die." Dean said

"There is a service being held at Destiny's house for her it's a open house so we can go there now." Sam said before Dean nodded and there were off.

____________________________________________________________________

"How are you holding up hun?" Looking up from chopping vegetables Destiny saw her friend Molly leaning against the counter.

"Oh I'm ok" Destiny said as she gave Molly a small smile.

"You know you're a terrible liar right." Molly said with a smirk. Chuckling softly Destiny went back to what she was doing.

"Oh if you see Tyler tell him to come here for me please" Destiny said

"Ok hun I think I know where he is" Molly said before she got up and walked out of the kitchen through the crowd in search of Tyler.

Destiny set the vegetables on a platter before resting her hands on the counter lowering her head with a sigh closing her eye's. She started thinking about what happened 2 night's ago.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Stacy are you ok? What's wrong?" Destiny asked as she picked up her ringing cell phone._

"_Des I..there is something wrong with me." Stacy replied sounding out of breath and crying._

"_What do you mean? Where are you?" Destiny asked _

"_I I'm on the over pass bridge by your house. There something happening to me I keep seeing thing's and..I swear something is following me." Stacy said as she looked across the street and saw and black hooded figure standing there then as a car passed it was gone._

"_Ok Stacy I'm already out the door. I'm running up the street now just stay where you are and keep talking to me" Destiny said running toward the bridge._

"_I'm sorry about fighting with you earlier Des I know you were just worried about me" Stacy said with a sob._

"_Stacy keep talking I see you just hold on I promise your going to be alright" Destiny said with desperation in her voice as she saw Stacy pacing on the bridge._

"_Maybe I'm just losing my mind I mean after hearing what Mark said I..I..AHHHHH" Stacy started whimpering softly as she pulled the phone from her ear and staring at something that Destiny couldn't see. Then she screamed as she fell backwards over the railing getting hit by a oncoming bus._

"_STACY!!!" Destiny screamed before covering her mouth as she watched her body get thrown like a rag doll._

__________________________________________________________________________

Jumping Destiny looked up to see the concerned face of her brother staring at her.

"Des you ok I've been calling your name for like 5 minuets" Tyler said as he watched her shake her head.

"Of course Ty. Sorry I was just thinking about something is all. Anyway I need you to help me with chopping these then bringing them out into the dinning all for everyone." Destiny said with a small smile as she watched her brother move closer to her.

"Sure no problem." Tyler said before he grabbed a knife and started chopping. As she watched him she couldn't help but notice he was shaking.

"Ty are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok I mean it's not like I just lost my girlfriend, and 2 best friends all in the course of 2 weeks or anything like that." Tyler snapped at her.

"Ok what the fuck is wrong with you? She was my best friend before she was even your girlfriend and I was friends with Anna and Mark too! I'm sorry I'm worried about my little brother. I know your hurting but guess what so am I but that doesn't give you a right to be such a self center prick to me!" Destiny shouted at him slamming her knife down and placing her hands on her hips. Tyler stared at her with her with his mouth open.

"Des I.."

"No don't. I really don't want to hear it." Destiny said before she heard the doorbell.

"I'm going to go get that finish up in here please" Destiny said quietly before walking to the door.

"Can I help you?" Destiny asked as she looked up at two of the most hottest guys she as ever seen.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Man I swear if anyone hit's my car I'm going to shoot them." Dean said after finally finding a parking spot.

"Your car will be fine Dean now come on" Sam said rolling his eye's rolling his eye's as they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"I hope this chick is hot" Dean said with a smirk.

"Dude were not here for you to get a hook up focus on the case." Sam said

"Whatever bitch."

"Jerk"

"Can I help you?" They heard someone ask as the door open. Both boy's could only stare at the beautiful girl in front of them.

To be continued….

**

* * *

**

Well there you have the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. If you want to see what Destiny looks like I have a picture of her up in my profile so check it out. Please read and review the more reviews the faster I update ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't Pick Up_**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we would like to speak with Destiny Rosenberg" Sam said finally after snapping out of his daze first.

"I'm Destiny."

"Miss. Rosenberg where from the local police department. My name is detective Andrews and this is my partner detective Gray we would like to do a follow up on your report given the night Stacy Matthews died if you don't mind." Dean said as he and Sam flashed there fake badges for her to see. She raised her eye brow getting a suspicious look on her face as she looked over at Dean then back to Sam.

"Of course gentlemen if you want to follow me upstairs we can talk in private." Destiny said finally with a cheerful smile on her face. Then she lead them up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Excuse me. This is my bedroom not a hotel room if you want to screw each other's brain's out then get the hell out of my house. You have some nerve doing this in my room and now of all time's I mean at someone service for there death really? What the hell is wrong with you!" Destiny said harshly as she walked into her room to find to people half dressed on her bed. Behind her Sam and Dean looked shocked not only at what the people they caught but at what Destiny said to them.

"Where terribly sorry" the couple said face's beat red and they grabbed there discarded cloths and ran out the door.

"Jesus" Destiny whispered as she ushered the boys in and shut the door behind her locking it.

"Hey a seat please I'm sorry about them. Some people just have no brains." Destiny said with a small smile on her face and she sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's ok." Dean said smirking at her.

"Now Miss. Rosenberg I know this must be a hard time for you but if you can just tell us about that night.." Sam started to say before she cut him off.

"Wait one second. First please just call me Des everyone else does. And seas second why don't you stop lying to me now and tell me who you really are and what your doing here?" Destiny said as she sat up straight crossing her arms over her chest smirking at the boys.

"I'm sorry we told you I'm…" Sam said before she cut him off again.

"Right now see I said don't lie. I know your not with the police and that your badges are fake so how about you try again before I call the real police. You can start out by telling me your real name's." Sam looked over at Dean who was glaring at Destiny.

"How do you know are badges are fake Princess" Dean asked

"Call it women's intuition. That and the fact that I can tell the difference between real and fake ID's and badges plus I know who is on the local police department by heart." Destiny replied glaring back at Dean. Dean looked over at Sam silently having a conversation with there eye's before Sam sighed.

"Ok your right were not cop's. My real name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"See now that wasn't so hard. Now why are you guys here. And I want the truth." Destiny said as she stopped glaring and glanced curiously between the boy's.

"The truth is were here to try and figure out what's going on with you friend's death. We just want to help. That's why we need to you tell us what happened." Sam explained

"Why though? What can you possible do that the police can't?" Destiny asked.

"Look how about this you tell us your story on what happened and we will tell you anything about us you want to know. But we need you to trust us. We just want to help you." Dean said staring at her while Sam stared at him in shock. Destiny stared into his eye's and for some reason something told her that she could trust him.

"Ok fine I'll tell you but…you have to promise to tell me the truth about anything I ask you." Destiny said as she stared hard at Dean.

"I promise"

"Ok well what happened was.." Then Destiny told them about the call she got from Stacy and what she saw.

"We read that you said she was acting weird days before. What did you mean by that?" Sam asked

"She umm keep saying that she was seeing things. She didn't say exactly what she saw but it scared her really badly. Also there was this strange call that she received the day after Mark died."

"Strange how?" Dean asked

"Well…"

________________________________________________________________________

"_How you holding up?" Destiny asked as she sat down on Stacy's bed. _

"_Ok I guess. I mean I can't believe he's gone. I'm not quite sure it's actually sunk in yet that he's not coming back ya know." Stacy said throwing her cell onto her bed before walking over to the window and looking out it._

"_I know what you mean. When I got the call from Ty I thought it was one of his sick jokes." Destiny said. They both sat there quietly before I strange ring tone broke the silence._

"_That's not my normal ringer" Stacy stated as Destiny picked up the phone slowly looking at the screen._

"_It says you have a voice mail." Destiny said before handing the phone to Stacy. She flipped it open and looked at the screen._

"_That's strange it's from Mark. It's dated the 7__th__ at 8:35pm." Stacy said as she looked up at Destiny with a curious look as she called her voice mail and held it up to her ear._

"_Maybe your time and date is just set wrong." Destiny said with a shrug as she looked over at the clock and read 10:40 pm and thought about the date realizing it was the 3__rd__._

"_What's wrong?" Destiny asked as she looked at Stacy who's face went pale and looked scared stiff. She just numbly handed over her phone. Destiny looked at her cautiously before bring the phone to her ear._

"_If you would like to replay this message please press 1" pressing 1 she brought the phone back up to her ear._

"_New message from 607-232-3663 received November 7__th__ At 8:35pm. Maybe I'm just losing my mind I mean after hearing what Mark said I..I..AHHHHH". Destiny stared in shock at Stacy._

__________________________________________________________________________

"Did you tell the police about this?" Sam asked.

"Yes but they said there was never any voice mail. They thought I made it up because I was in shock or something. But I know I wasn't. Mark who was our friend from school also got a strange voice mail and get this it came from Adrianna's phone the day after she died" Destiny said .Dean and Sam silently watched her both thinking over the information that they have been told.

"Anyway I told you now it's your turn" Destiny said as she focused on Dean.

"Ok princess your right what do you want to know." Dean said with a smirk.

"Ok how about who you guys are I know your here to help and what your name's are. But why are you here to help is it like your job or something?" Destiny asked leaning back onto her elbows.

"Truth is we are hunter's" Dean said

"Hunter's?"

"Supernatural hunter's" Sam said

"You mean like you guys hunt things that go bump in the night like vampire's, werewolf's things like that?" Destiny asked

"Bingo princess. We travel all over the US hunting down evil SOB's. And before you think were crazy it's true. That's why were here to investigate your friend's death we think there is something here going on" Dean said seriously. He was praying in his head that she wouldn't freak out and think they were crazy. After a some odd minuets of silence Sam and Dean started to get worried that she didn't believe them.

"Ok I believe you. Do you have any idea what killed Stacy, Mark or Anna?" Destiny said finally shocking the boys.

"Wait you don't think were crazy or want to run screaming?" Dean asked.

"No I don't. Honestly I've always been a believe of the supernatural world so I'm not that surprised to learn that people hunt thing's that go bump in the night. And beside's something tells me that I can trust you" Destiny said smiling softly at them.

"Thank you Des. And were not sure yet what it is were dealing with yet we have to do some research first." Sam said smiling back at her.

"Well do you guy's have a place to stay yet?" Destiny asked as she sat up.

"No but if you point us in the direction of the cheapest motel we will then we can get to work." Dean said with a smirk.

"Non-sense you can stay here I have 2 extra room's and I'm sure my brother won't mind even if he does it's my house he will have to deal."

"Oh no we couldn't" Sam began to say.

"Really Sam it's no big deal it's the least I can do for you for helping me. It's also includes home cooked meals, clean sheets, and bathrooms."

"Come on Sammy we can't turn down the pretty girl's offer that would just be rude." Dean said as he looked over at Destiny gave her a grin that she knows if she were standing would have made her knees buckle. She felt her face heat up and had to look away.

"Ok fine" Sam said defeated

"Great! So boy's where do we start with the research?" Destiny said smiling.

To be Continued….

**I'm going to end it there. I hoped everyone liked this chapter. It's going to pick up in the next chapter promise. Till next chapter tc ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Don't Pick Up_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The boy's waited upstairs in Destiny's room while she went downstairs and said goodbye to everyone since it was getting so late. After everyone cleared out she went and told them they could get there things before showing them to there room's. As they got settled in she went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"So where did you run off to earlier?" Ty asked from the doorway of the kitchen behind her.

"Some unexpected company came over. They heard about what happened and wanted to come make sure I was ok. They will be staying with us for a few days so be nice." Destiny lied as she continued cooking.

"Look Des I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier to you I know you were just worried I didn't mean to snap at you." Sighing Destiny turned toward her brother and for a minuet saw the 6 year old little boy she use to take care of instead of the 20 year old that he was now.

"Look Tyler I get it. I understand how much pain your in. But it just feel's like there's more to it then that. You know you can talk to me about anything. I don't want you holding things in if there is something bothering you just come to me and ill help you" She said but noticed that he was staring at where her hand rested on the counter beside her. Looking down she saw nothing but as she looked back up at his face she saw the terror in his eye's.

"Tyler" Not getting a response she walked over and laid her hand against his cheek only to have him flinch and pushed her back so hard she landed on the floor knocking her head hard onto the floor.

"TYLER!" Destiny yelled shocked holding her head trying to stop the room from spinning.

"I..I'm sorry I got to go" Tyler stuttered before turning around quickly and running for the door pushing past Sam and Dean who came down to check on Destiny since she yelled.

"Tyler Anthony Rosenberg you stop right there and tell me what the hells the matter with you now!" Destiny said loudly and she rushed out of the kitchen after him.

"You wouldn't understand Destiny you can't fix all my problem's now leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted into her face and glared at her so hard she stepped back then he opened the door and stormed out slamming it shut.

The boy's just stood there at the bottom of the stairwell shocked at what just went on in front of them. Dean watched as Destiny just stared at the door in shock before she started so sway a little.

"Wow there princess come here and sit down" Dean said as he rushed forward grabbing her by the shoulder's and helping her over to a couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry" She said softly as she stared down at her lap.

"Hey it's fine you nothing to apologize for." Sam said gently as he sat on the opposite side of her then Dean.

"You want to tell us what that was all about?" Dean asked bluntly as Sam glared at him.

"That was my little brother Tyler that I told you lives with me. We had a fight earlier before you got here. He snapped at me after I asked him if he was ok. He came into the kitchen and was saying sorry for it. There has been something off about him since Stacy died. I mean I know he's in pain from losing her but it's more then just that. I told him he could come talk to me about anything when I noticed him looking at my hand. He had such a terrified look and didn't respond when I called his name so I walked over and touched his cheek when he…. He shoved me away from him really hard and I fell hitting my head." At this point she had tears silently rolling down her cheek's.

Sam and Dean both shared a worried look before looking back at Destiny who was now shaking while sobbing quietly. Something in Dean's heart broke at the sight of her looking so broken and he gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest as she started to sob.

After about 15 minuet's of crying she finally pulled back from Dean sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry I don't normally break down like that and now your shirt's all wet." Destiny said

"No problem princess. It's just s shirt anyway." Dean said with a smirk.

"Des how's your head do you need some ice?" Sam said concerned since she hit her head earlier. He watched her raise her hand up behind her head feeling around and wince.

"Ouch yeah some ice might be good I'm not bleeding am I?" She asked as Dean turned her head moving her hair away to see better.

"No you have quite a lump and some redness though." Dean said. Before he helped her up following her with Sam into the kitchen. Sam went to the fridge and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer.

"Well since dinner is now ruined how about I order some pizza we can have a beer and pizza night." She said with a grin.

"Now your talking." Dean said as Sam laughed.

After they ate and talked a little more Destiny said that she was going to head to bed seeing as she had class the next day. With the promise of giving the boys all the info they needed the following morning she bid them goodnight.

________________________________________________________________________

Walking into the kitchen the next morning Dean saw Destiny hurrying about making breakfast. He leaned against the doorway smiling as he watched her.

'_Wow she's beautiful no matter what she wear's and damn what a ass' _He thought to himself looking at her as she bent over to pull something out of the oven. She was still in her sleepwear which consisted of navy blue sweat pant's with a logo of BCC the college she goes to down her right pant leg and a big white shirt that was pulled to the side by a hair tie. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Dean come up me instead of staring at my ass" Destiny said as she looked over her should with a smirk on her face.

"You liked me checking you out don't lie." Dean said grinning as he helped moved everything over to the table. He heard her laugh noticing a small blush on her face as she turned to hide it from him.

"Is that coffee I smell." Sam asked as he came into the kitchen

"Yes there is a fresh pot. I also made you guys pancake's, sausage, eggs, and some toast for breakfast. Everything you asked for the number's and such from my friend's are on the table in the dinning room table." Destiny said with a smile on her face as she sat down and started eating her breakfast.

"Thank you Des." Sam said as he sat down next to Dean who already began to stuff his face.

"Oh go this is sooo good." Dean moaned which made Destiny laugh.

"Thanks Dean glad you think so but come on don't have an orgasm over it" She teased which made Sam choke on his drink.

"Would you rather I have one over you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean! Come on I'm trying to eat here." Sam said before destiny could respond which made Dean laugh as Destiny blushed bright red."Well I'm going to go change then head to class. If you boy's need me ill have my cell phone on so don't be afraid to call." Destiny said as she got up and left smiling.

"Have a good day at class." Sam shouted as he heard here come back now and open the door to leave.

"Thanks I'll see you guys later."

"Ok Sammy you call and get the records of her friends cell phone's I'm going to take a quick shower." Dean said before walking upstairs once he saw Sam nod and get to work.

________________________________________________________________________

It was late afternoon when Destiny was walking out of her last class of the day.

"Des wait up!" Turning around she saw Molly running up to her.

"Hey Mo" Destiny said

"Hey yourself what are you doing later? I thought maybe we could hang out and you know have a girls night out or something." Molly said as they started walking toward the parking lot together.

"Sorry Mo but I have company over right now. Oh have you seen Ty we kinda had a fight last night and he ran out. I've been trying to get a hold of him all day but he won't pick up." Destiny asked worried.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him at all today. Now that I think about it he wasn't even in class." Molly said with a frown.

"Damn. Ok well I'll call you later I have to go now." Destiny said giving her a hug before getting into her car and driving off. As she was on her way home her phone went off. Checking the caller ID she saw it was Ty calling.

"Tyler omg are you ok I've been trying to call you all day!" Destiny said in a rushed worried tone.

"_Des I'm sorry…meet me at the Lost Dog Café downtown please. Hurry!" _Tyler said quickly before he hung up.

"TYLER!" Des screamed into her phone before doing a quick u-turn and headed to where he was.

"Tyler" Destiny said as she rushed forward toward him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back before pulling her over to a table outside and sitting down.

"Tyler what's going on?"

"I'm seeing thing's." Tyler said quietly looking down.

"Wait what do you mean? What kind of thing's?" Destiny asked worried.

"I can't explain it just thing's that are there one minuet then gone the next." Tyler said before he pulled out his cell phone dialing a number then handing it to her. She put it up to her ear and listened.

'_You have one saved message. Saved message from 607-232-7505 received November 10__th__ at 5:02pm. Seriously I don't know what I would do with out you. I'd lose my head if it wasn't for yo…'_

Destiny stared in shock at Tyler before looking up at the time seeing it read 5:00pm.

"Tyler that's today in 2 min. Who did this call come from?" Destiny asked praying he doesn't say Stacy_._

"Stacy. I received it later that night after she died." Tyler said before he got up.

"Tyler you need to come with me now. Your in danger Stacy got a voicemail just like this that came from mark's phone before she.."

"Before she what died. Look Des I love you but I don't believe in shit like this I'm not going to die ok. This is just my head messing around with me since I'm so emotional. Now I want you to go home I need to walk to clear my head I'll call you when I need a ride." Tyler said before getting up and walking across the street.

"TYLER! YOUR PHONE YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE" Destiny shouted to him waving the phone. She watched as he hit his head and jogged across the street to her.

"Thanks Des. Seriously I don't know what I would do with out you. I'd lose my head if it wasn't for yo.." Tyler was saying before there was an explosion for behind then at the construction sight making debris fly everywhere. Destiny shielded her eye's when she hear it when she looked up at Tyler she saw his eye's wide with blood coming down the side of his mouth, looking down she noticed a metal pipe rammed through his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Yeah 3rd chapter is complete. Well this is all I'm updating today let me know what you think of the story so far. The boys will be in the next one a lot more! Anyway ttyl s Izzy.**


End file.
